Fire that doesn't burn
by Soffy-blu
Summary: My NaLu week 2016 fics! It's rated Mature for language in the future fics (I'm fuckin' lazy and haven't finished them all.)
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's late as fuck... and short. But what can I say? I had writers block... Meh anywho review if you please**

 **{Longing}**

The day he left they were both broken. However, she didn't see it. No one did, not even Happy. The little furball of an Exceed whom was Natsu's best friend. Not even he saw the nights he cried himself to sleep. The nights when his eyes would run dry from the flood of emotions running down his cheeks.

Little sparks of joy and shock would hit him when he thought he heard her voice; turning around only to find that she wasn't there. She never was. The sting that hit his eyes when the memories haunted him. They were a burn that even he could not diffuse. They didn't feel his heart beat increase in speed when he heard her name fall from the lips of some random stranger, or the way it dropped to his stomach when he remembered the fact that _he had left her._

He missed her. It hurt so much that he was not by her side. Every second of every day he could feel the hole in his heart where she should occupy. He would one day show her just how much he missed her. He just wanted to become stronger so that he could protect her to the best of his abilities. He wanted that with his whole being. He wanted nothing more than for the short blonde to appear before his eyes and smile his way.

Eventually, the amount of dreams he had about her leveled out with the amount of nightmares. Where he had dreamt of her beautiful golden locks of hair and hazel eyes that shone like diamonds; he had nightmares of her being destroyed. Again and again she was killed, a different way every other night. Each time he watched as the light faded from her eyes, many times pulled into his lap where he begged her not to leave him.

Tossing and turning at night became a nightly chore to deal with, no comfort, no sleep, no love, _no Lucy._ And tonight would be no different. After taking a quick bath he laid down on the soft covers, pink ruffles that felt like a drop of heaven were underneath his bare back. A sigh made it's way out of his mouth; closing his charcoal eyes before drifting off.

To see her big hazel eyes looking into his that way was like a dream. To feel her strawberry colored lips press against his was heaven. Feeling her warm body press against his before she murmured about how much she loved him. She would bring her pale face up, shoving it in the crook of his neck for the extra warmth he brought.

Bringing a hand up to run her fingers through his slightly overgrown locks of hair. This bliss, it made his chest tingle in a way he couldn't quite describe. It was a feeling similar to butterflies fluttering up against your skin. But this attachment was as dangerous as it was precarious. With one wrong move it could all come crashing down around him. She could leave him at any time, and he would be _alone_ again.

Little did he know that this balancing act would all soon end in a crash as he worried, but not due to a mistake of his as he had originally thought. Her smile was now fading, lips curving up slightly as to show that even though her end was soon she was still okay.

"I-I love you Natsu." She stuttered, her mouth falling slack, as the ever-present glow form her eyes left. The giant's hand crushed her body until she was nearly unrecognizable. Her limbs gone limp, and her face expressionless.

He stood in pure horror, watching as the love of his life was squashed in front of him. This couldn't be happening. Not here, not now. Not _again_. He had seen her die before his eyes once, and now his Lucy was _gone_.

A drawn out, strangled scream clawed it's way out of his throat. Like nails, he felt the air rip through his body as he choked on the promises and words that would never be kept.

"What did she ever do to you?" He cried, knees shaking, shoulders quivering and tears falling to the dirt. He watched as the giant's lips curved into a devilish smirk.

"She was breathing." So that was his response? His reason that she had to die? Her breathing was what condemned her? It wasn't good enough.

"You can hurt me, beat me to a bloody pulp, kill me even. But why, why did you have to touch her?" The mumble felt more like a silent scream. He wanted her back. He _needed_ her back. He needed to hear her voice one last time giggle his name. He needed to feel her lips against him just one last time. But now, because of this creature and his faulty reasoning, he would never have that again.

It was his fault. He should have protected her. He should have shielded her. But instead he failed, and as a result the she was now dead. Dead. Never to be seen again. She was gone.

Her limp body lay mangled on the ground, dirt dusting her small frame. He would soon lay with her. It would be like back at home, where she would lay on his chest rambling about little things, and he would listen. His arms wrapped around her waist as always and a smile playing on his face. He was going to be holding her, arms around her waist once again. He was going to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he was going to lay his body atop of her own, in hopes to shield her body from sustaining any more damage.

It was a little different from when they were home, he was laying on top of her. His body shielding her from the impact of the giant's palm over and over again until it was near the end; and when that time came he pressed his lips to her pale skin. "I love you too, Lucy." And with that the giant's palm came crashing down upon the couple's bodies.

He was happy, though. Because even though he and Lucy's lives would be lost **_he died holding her_** and that made it all okay. Because one day, he would feel her lips touch his again, one day ? He would show her how much he loved her. Skin to skin body to body _just like at home_ where the soft pink warmed them. Where he had been kicked in the face, kissed, cuddled, smacked, and most of all _loved_ . So... it was okay that he was dead.

It was okay that his heart would never beat in a synced rhythm, because he was with her once again. Even if it was the afterlife, even if he never got to hear Happy say "Aye, sir!" again. She was his sunshine, his light in the dark, the see through blindfold that kept him alive. She was the key to the lock on the chains that wrapped around his _soul_ .

He was no longer longing for her anymore, he had her; that was all that mattered.

This time, he woke up in reality. Dried tears staining his cheeks and a worried Happy looking over him asking if he was okay. "Yeah I- I'm fine... just a nightmare." He needed her, he longed for her and he wanted her. He craved her; her very presence wiped away the pain. Every curve o her body, every little mark or scar; he loved it all. He wanted to kiss her skin with those lips of his. Kisses and roses lay around the room before he would show her how much he loved her in the most raw form.

"Hey Happy, we are going to leave tommorow... to find Lucy." His longing could no longer wait; he needed to see her face, that smile of hers that lit up his world. Because every thing that was a flaw was perfection in his eyes; the way she would laugh a little to hard at the simple things. Everything she did as perfect to him, and he would one day show her that.

He would tell her how sorry he was for making the mistake of leaving her behind and he might even cry. For her name on his tongue was bittersweet sadness overcoming him but a breathe of joy and relief.

He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to find that beautiful girl that drove him crazy, hold her, and love her. He would take her to a festival and kiss her underneath the fireworks like the cliche. He would dance with her in the kitchen at 4 a.m. like most girls dream about. He would love her in every way and cherish every second he had with her. But how would he? Did she even feel for him?

The thought of being rejected left him mortified, and yet he was still going to do it. He needed to , because if there was even the slightest chance of her feeling the same way it was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

He would never know how much she truly missed him. Her tears would fall down like the snow in December. Her lips would quiver as if they could shiver and no, she wouldn't let him go anytime soon. Because that's just what you do ; when you love, when you feel, when you can't find anything that's so raw and real.

She ached for him, for his presence. Every inch of him was perfection; all of his flaws. She missed everything. She missed walking in her room in a towel to find him relaxed on her couch, she missed the way he would smirk.

Fluttering her hazel eyes close she grimaced. It was the only way she could get any saving grace; to close her eyes and watch the image in front of her. A image of the boy resided in her mind, smile shining as bright as ever. His eyes were closed and yet she felt that he could see right through her. A pink dust displayed itself across his lightly tanned cheeks.

Where as this was her only saving grace, it also brought her a great deal of pain. Her long lashes were soon to be drenched in liquid pain, tears. She missed him more than she missed her mother. Where as Layla was gone and she knew she had no other chance, Natsu was different. He was alive and well, probably having fun in a big town with Happy. Her mother had no choice...but Natsu [chose] not to stay with her.

Every day was a battle, one that seemingly never ended. She could laugh and giggle, projecting a warm smile towards everyone around her; it was fake. When she arrived to her small apartment her mind would cause her to shut down. Small hands running against the wall as she cried about it all, her tears would roll down her face like ocean waves. Blonde strands of what he saw as his sunshine sticking to her pale face, puffy eyes and runny noses were all she knew.

 _"Come back,_ Natsu."

 **~This was complete and utter shit, sorry for the mistakes and stuff. I've got writers block kind of with this and my face just wants to smash the keyboard~  
** _-The dweeb Amber_


	2. Chapter 2

***Guys I** _ **Know**_ **how late this is and I'm sorry.. and I know it's really short but I kind of procrastinated and got a new art program o-o. I should draw some NaLu for my art blog, Splurgeh, hmm... meh. I hope you all like it! Thank you for all the support yesterday also THIS IS OLD WRITING SO IT IS SHIT. ~ Amber ***

The next day went as expected, he woke up to the sun that didn't feel so bright. Charcoal eyes skimming across the room glancing for a pair of pants. He was finally going to do the thing he endeavored to do for so long, he was going to find lucy.

He made his way through the all so familiar town, he new it like the back of his hand. Every crack in the ground to the misplaced pebbles displaying themselves proudly on the stone. Buildings upon buildings down the streets, houses and train stations that he knew all so well.

He came to her old apartment, a grimace playing on his lips as he soon realized the treasure he had been searching for was no longer there.

Traveling to the next town over was a bit of a chore. He had to sit on one of those deadly trains for a good hour before he was there.

Walking through the unfamiliar streets he grinned; Lucy. He knew he caught her scent from somewhere... now it was time to get to her. He was an anxious mess but no one would see it. He would hide it with fire. A fire burning so bright not even Makarov would see the sweat causing his hands to become clamy, or his hands shaking worriedly.

When he walked through the stadium, crowds cheered and he could smell her getting closer. Was she going to be going against him? He didn't know or care for that matter. Too distracted by her sweet smell of vanilla, cherry blossoms and strawberries. He missed it , the smell of her lingered in the air like a ballet dancer.

Twirling around him as if it, itself was dancing her scent covered his body. It intoxicated him in such a lovely way, where as the girl herself was a strong-willed independent woman that would do anything to get what she wanted. Her scent was almost melodic, as if a piano was playing.

He could imagine her dancing to a piano, really. However, where as she was graceful and elegant she was impulsive and sometimes clumsy. There were memories piled upon memories of her tripping over her own feet; yet there were may of her long and slender legs walking slowly across the floor.

She was peculiar, one reason he felt the way he did about her was because she confused him. She was almost the exact opposite of him and yet he loved her. All of her quirks brought him joy.

Sparring with Lucy was fun, after all. He had performed with her in the rather mischevious act quite a few times; she was no easy enemy. Although her hips swayed and her boobs were massive she was swift. Her thin body moved in the air as if she was one with the molecular structure itself.

He had definetly let her win a few times, but he would never let her know it. He didn't ever tell her just how much he loved it when her arm would graze his, or when she would only yell for him when in danger. When they were sparring it normally ended with one on top of the other, loud giggles and frustrated sighs but in the end it was all just fun and games. They were fun together, really.

That was part of the reason he had allowed her to win those handfull of times. He enjoyed the fact that she would land on top of him, a giggle escaping her lips before she rolled over beide him talking about how much better she really was than him.

Even when she would smack the hell out of him it didn't really matter. Even though the only way he could cover up his love for her body was to mention her gaining weight or make rude remarks, he knew he loved her body. Every curve or indent, every scar or bruise. He loved all of it and he was not going to die without her knowing, damnit.

The stadium was loud but his thoughts were louder. He would never really hurt lucy, he knew how much it had already hurt her when he left.

So physical pain for her was out of the question. Expecting to see the thing girl reaching the height of a gorgeous 5'4 walk out of the other tunnel like doorway, he was rudely awakened. Well, fuck.

Scorching the gang of men was a simple task and he would go against every damn one of them until he found her. But of course, he was overpowered . Gazing up he saw the girl covering her busty chest with a shocked look on her face. Her pale lips seemingly shined and her eyes sparkled with joy, chocolate brown eyes met his before he saw it.

The look of pure joy spread across her face, it wasn't a big grin... no. It was a soft, genuine smile that danced across her pale pink lips.

"Hey, Lucy, it's been such a long time!"

"Natsu?"

She was at the stadium when she saw him. All too familiar pink locks came into her view before she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Was he...home? Why was he here? Why did he leave? He had so many questions to answer. She needed to smack him, when no one was watching. She needed to kiss him, when everyone could see. But how the hell was she going to do that?

She wanted to scream, cry, and jump in joy all at the same time. He was [home]. His charcoal eyes met hers once again before she looked down at her breasts. Hhe really had a way of making her clothes peel off, eh?

Where as she was cool strawberries and warm vanilla he was fire, but she lit his fire. She allowed his fire to rage on within him, and that was one reason she loved him.

She had her Natsu back, and he had his Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel was many things...He was stubborn, funny, cocky and at times a complete dumbass. But one thing he was not, was a liar. He could lie to himself all day every day about how he felt about Lucy but couldn't lie to anyone else about how he felt.

Because, when he saw her smile all of his worries washed away. And when he heard her voice, falling from lightly pinked lips, saying [his] name. It felt like a drop of heaven fell down on him.

And even though she was never going to let him live it down, it was fine. Hearing her "Natsu?" brought both pain and comfort, as if someone was ' kissing it better '. So, if by the off chance anyone would ask him how he felt? He would be fucked, royally.

He didn't know anything other than her for that moment. Call me a hopeless romantic that screamed cliche but his entire world paused. Nothing really mattered other than [her] . Light blonde strands straying from a high pony tail, dark chocolate eyes that intruged him and a light blush on her chee- _What happened to her shirt? OH_.

It was as if he was attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis; {screwed}. He was screwed, completely and utterly screwed. Her lips made him tingle, urging to press his own against hers. Her walk made him stare in awe and her boobs? Well they were soft, like pillows, so he couldsleep on them.

But he _totally_ doesn't have feelings for her. Because that? That would be against the Bro Code. Wait was she even considered a Bro? He didn't know or care. All he knew was that the girl in fron of him would soon be his.


End file.
